


Ornamento

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 17 de Fictober 2019 -Su atención se centró de repente en una persona. No era siquiera el rey de Hispal, que se dirigía a ellos con deseos de buenas intenciones que él trataba de traducir con su mente dividida en dos, sino el hombre detrás de él. Se encontraba rodeado por dos muchachas que llevaban la boca cubierta por un suave velo de seda y la mirada gacha. Sus ropas denotaban estatus y recordó algo: el rey de Hispal tenía dos hijas y un hijo.





	Ornamento

La comitiva del reino de Bellfleur, después de 50 días y 50 noches de camino, por fin había entrado en territorios de la misteriosa Hispal. Francis Bonnefoy, traductor oficial de la familia real, había pasado del hastío por el largo viaje a una fascinación sin precedente. Los territorios verdes frondosos se habían acabado de manera abrupta y habían dejado parte a un desierto de dunas naranjizas. Atrás quedaron los robles y las numerosas hayas, habían sido sustituidas por escasos matorrales y puntuales palmeras.

Cuando visualizó el palacio, se quedó boquiabierto por la arquitectura y lo ostentoso de la construcción. Conducidos por un par de guardias altos como muros y armados hasta los dientes, trató de no avergonzar a sus reyes. El salón principal, amplio, estaba cubierto por elaboradas alfombras y había fuentes con frutas por todas partes. Le daba curiosidad pensar cómo un país tan seco tenía a su disposición tantas. 

Su atención se centró de repente en una persona. No era siquiera el rey de Hispal, que se dirigía a ellos con deseos de buenas intenciones que él trataba de traducir con su mente dividida en dos, sino el hombre detrás de él. Se encontraba rodeado por dos muchachas que llevaban la boca cubierta por un suave velo de seda y la mirada gacha. Sus ropas denotaban estatus y recordó algo: el rey de Hispal tenía dos hijas y un hijo. Ese mismo que le miraba con unos arrebatadores ojos verdes. Su torso dejaba al descubierto una piel morena y destacaba un brazalete que se ajustaba a su curtido bíceps y un ornamento al cuello, con piezas rectangulares de oro y en la central había una joya esmeralda. A partir de la cintura, su cuerpo queda oculto bajo unos pantalones bombachos de color verde y con detalles bordados en oro.

Se obligó a tres cosas: respirar, tragar saliva y subir la mirada. Cuando logró la última, se encontró con una sonrisa entretenida y un punto traviesa. El rey presentó a su hijo, Antonio, que fue entregando su mano a los visitantes para que le presentaran sus respetos. Cuando le tocó agarrar esa mano cubierta en joyas y brazaletes, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El joven príncipe le miraba con interés y divertimento. Aprovechando que no les oían, el futuro monarca habló en voz baja en su idioma materno.

— Encantado de conocerle, señor Bonnefoy. Espero que podamos hablar mientras dure su estancia aquí.

— S-sería un honor, alteza.

— A solas, quizás.

Tragó saliva y le miró a la cara. Tuvo la sensación de estar mirando al mismísimo diablo. Y, aún así, aún sabiendo el peligro, supo qué quería responder.

— Cuando gustéis estoy disponible para vos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Duna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006451) by [miruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru)


End file.
